


Portrait

by Neko1996



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, You get the idea, and my cliche choices, artist yongguk, but it has nothing to do with the song, i know i titled it portrait, with a side of himchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko1996/pseuds/Neko1996
Summary: Yongguk keeps on dreaming of a life with a beautiful boy with a beautiful smile. He wants to meet this mysterious boy and it might just be his lucky day.





	Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for more BangUp! I'm slowly taking over the tag on here. But anyway, this is based on the idea of how Yongguk keeps on dreaming of Jongup even though they have never met before. Also this is cheating too because it was originally a Yongguk scenario.

Yongguk wasn’t a dreamer. He liked making his dreams a reality but when he constantly kept on dreaming about this one boy and being with that boy it became hard on him. He sometimes couldn’t distinguish between his dreams and reality.

He was so sure that he had not met this boy before, yet every day he would wake up feeling like something or someone was missing. He couldn’t understand why and this led to many sleepless nights. He would just spend his nights drawing or panting scenes from his dreams with this boy in it.

His dreams were where he got most of his inspirations. It also helped him improve his drawings.

This also meant he was very quiet as he was just usually lost in his own thoughts and feelings. Sometimes the dreams were so real he thought he was there really holding the boy close to him. He might even have been crazy enough to be in love with the boy from his dreams.

But as dreams are, this boy was too good to be real. They couldn’t real, right?

“Hey, so did you pick a piece from the exhibition?”

Himchan’s voice breaks his chain of thoughts.

“I have a painting in mind”, Yongguk replies.

“That’s good, did you bring any other pieces with you just in case?” Himchan asks as they walk down the street to the exhibition hall.

They were going to set up together.

“No I only have the one piece of work so it will be quick to set up and anyway the exhibition will be open for viewers an hour after”, Yongguk explains.

“Cool, are the others coming?”

“I did ask them to come but I’m not sure yet”

They eventually reach the exhibition hall. It was a combined exhibition of local artists in the area and Yongguk had been lucky enough to get a spot.

“Is it the one based on your dreams?”

“Maybe”, Yongguk replies with a smile on his face.

Himchan laughs in reply as he is the only one who knew about Yongguk’s dreams.

“Ever thought about what you would do if you met him in real life?”

“There is no chance of him being real. It’s all a dream”

“You know that they say you dream about people you know and that you never dream about strangers you have never met or seen”, Himchan says.

“I don’t know”, Yongguk says with a shrug.

“Maybe someone from your previous life?” Himchan asks.

“You know I don’t believe in that stuff, now help me unpack and set it up”

With that they work together and set up Yongguk’s little space. They put up the painting and also about the inspiration of the painting, which just explained that it was based off of his dreams. There was no title to it and he has another small card with his own details.

“This is looking good”, Himchan says as he looks at what they set up together.

“Yeah? I am quiet happy with it”, Yongguk says.

“Anyway, we should go clear out, it’s almost opening time”, Himchan says.

Yongguk agrees and they go out to quickly grab some lunch and come back just before opening time. Once the exhibition opened up, a lot of people came in to have a look. A few people lingered around Yongguk’s piece and complimented him before moving on.

Jongup hadn’t really planned to go to the exhibition but something about it made him want to go. It was the weekend so he had the time anyway. He had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that he had memories of his possible past life. He could remember is all clearly.

He could see the wide-open fields, and could remember the smell of the rain and the smell of this one specific boy. Everything was so clear but this boy was so blurry and vague in his memory. But Jongup felt a natural attraction to him. So he steps into the busy exhibition hall with a strong feeling of something calling him in.

To Jongup it was just going to be a fun viewing around the local exhibition. He was looking forward to it as it had looked interesting. It was supposed to be a relaxing thing to do. Jongup looked through the different art works and read about it all. Across the hall one in particular catches his eye and he slowly approach the piece. The familiar field is there and that wasn’t just it.

Jongup were staring at himself.

“Do you like it?”

Jongup turns around in shock as that voice was the one from his memories.

His dark eyes and bright smile greets Jongup. He opens his mouth as he feels his name on the tip of his tongue but he manages to say Jongup’s first.

“Jongup”

Jongup can suddenly feel a million different memories rush to his head.

He smiles back at Yongguk as if it’s the most natural thing to do. He approaches Jongup and suddenly the memories become so very clear and real.

“Yongguk?”

And he nods to assure Jongup that he wasn’t making a mistake.

“So do you like it?” Yongguk asks again and a memory flashes in Jongup’s memory.

Just like Jongup did in his previous life, he gave Yongguk a wide smile.

“Obviously. Was there anything you made that I didn’t like?”

“If memory serves right, there was this one drawing I did”

“It was of a really ugly face I pulled!” Jongup protest and he laughs.

The two of them talked like they had known each other forever even though it was their first meeting. But the truth was they had met before, in a past life or maybe it was just all dreams. Whatever the case, they knew that this meeting was the reality.

“You remember me saying that the person you see in your dreams was real right?” Himchan asks one day when they are hanging out with Yongguk and his friends.

“Yeah, why?”

“Daehyun owes me $50”


End file.
